What if things were different
by Disneygirl1982
Summary: I should have an update by 103107 or by 11107. thanks to every one who has been following this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything some one else does.

Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode 'Baby BOOM' see what would have or could have happened if things had been different.

Authors Note: I can't spell the hospital conversations between the doctors; I changed situations around, Read and review, no flames please.

* * *

Introduction… 

It was Noon at RittenHouse Hospital the nurses and Doctors were rushing around looking after patients when Dr. Kayla Thornton and Dr. Lu Delgado came to work that morning they would have never guessed that their lives would change forever…

Chapter one 

The unexpected visitor

Dr. Thornton was treating several patients at once she didn't see the young woman come in wearing an extra

large, brown coat, she was hugging it to her body. The woman stood around 4 feet 10inches tall and looked

very slim, she has brown eyes and red hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, she walked around in circles

around the emergency room. Kayla was walking across the room carrying a chart when she noticed the girl,

she stopped and asked "can I help you?" the young girl stopped and looked at Kayla and said in a loud and

rushed voice "Roy, I need to see Roy."

Kayla's brow furrowed "who is Roy? Is he sick?" "He got shot! I

heard it on the news, I just wanna see him." Kayla turned to a blond haired nurse walking by "hey could you

show her to the waiting room?" "Sure." The young girl backed up and screamed "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!

I WANNA SEE ROY! LET ME SEE HIM!" Lu spoke to a nurse and said, "Call security." Lu walked up

beside Kayla and said to the young woman "we are working with you here, my name is Lu and this is Kayla,

what is your name?" the young girl stepped to one side then the other nervously then said "Jamie, where is

Roy I wanna see him!" just then four uniformed security guards walked into the ER Jamie came unglued then

"what are they doing here? No cops! I don't want them any where near Roy!" the officer didn't back off any

and walked ahead of the two doctors Jamie then ripped open her coat to revile a green vest with sticks of

dynamite attached to it she then said in a hysterical voice "I WILL BLOW THIS PLACE UP! I SWEAR TO

GOD! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" the officer tried to calm her down, "miss the best thing you can do right

now is to surrender your weapon." "NO! YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK! GET OUT OF

HERE! ALL OF YOU GET OUT! NOW!" she held up the control for the bomb in a threatening matter, Lu

turned to the officer and said "its ok just go, please just go." As the police officers left she continued to yell at the remaining people in the ER…

Meanwhile in the main lobby of the hospital… 

The head of the hospital along with a detective walked up to the main desk and spoke to Lana Hopkins, "Lana

I need you to go threw evacuation procedures." Lana took her glasses off and set them on the counter and

spoke in an annoyed voice, "how many of these drills do we really need to have?" "Lana this isn't a drill, Dr.

Thornton and Lu and twenty others are trapped in the ER with a woman wearing an explosive device."

" Oh god!" Lana stood up and walked over to the bucket that had some signs in it that say 'occupants

evacuated' on them, "remember when you clear a room…" Lana grabbed a bunch of the tags "tag a room." The head of

the hospital nodded at her and walked off, Lana turned to the people that were around her area, "listen up

every one! We are in a code red! I need for all nurses and orderlies to evacuate every room in the hospital,

what ever you do stay away from the ER, that is where the bomb is." Lana and the rest of the staff rushed around and worked fast to clear out the rooms.

_In the psychiatric wing in the hospital…_

Lana worked her way up the stairs and punched in the code for the psychiatric wing doors to open, when she

walked in she saw Kiesha, Kayla's twin sister sitting on the couch in the corner looking out the window, she

looked up when the doors opened, Kiesha got up and walked up to Lana, "Hi Lana, what brings you up here?"

Lana didn't have time for chitchat, "Kiesha I need for you and the other patients to evacuate the hospital."

Kiesha felt the color drain from her face "what's wrong?" "There is a bomb in the ER, I need for every one to

clear out of here stat! Come on lets find the others." All Kiesha could think about was _my sister is in the ER, _

_she told me she would be working there today. I have to get to her; I have to find out if she is ok._ Kiesha

followed Lana in and out of each room as she got at least 8 more patients to go to the front of the wing, Lana

punched the code and took the patients out of the wing, Lana didn't notice that Kiesha hid in one of the rooms

that had already been evacuated. All the psychiatric patients were taken to the mental hospital across town, it

took until some one did a head count for some one to finally realize that Kiesha was still in RittenHouse.

Kiesha waited until the halls were clear before coming out of the room, she ran up a hall way and towards the

ER as she approached the doors to the ER she could hear a woman yelling and screaming for the doors to be

tied shut, but not before some one cracked the door open just a little, when the door shut Kiesha ran for the

door and busted in Jamie stopped in her tracks and looked at Dr. Thornton and back at the new comer.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE! NEVER MIND HELP THEM TIE UP THE DOORS!

NOW!" Kayla was not paying attention at first but she felt sudden dread when she saw her sister helping the

doctors tie up the doors, suddenly a bunch of things happened at once, Kiesha ran to Kayla just as the heart

monitor on Roy sounded, a small hand full of the doctors ran to Roy's side, Kayla managed to break free

from her sister's grip and run to his aid they had to shock his heart three times before he came back, a

portable x-ray showed that the bullet had embedded its self in Roy's spine, Kayla knew she had to surgically

remove it, Kiesha was crying and scared standing up against the far wall, as Jamie continued to make threats

and paced back and forth around the doctors, every time she approached Kiesha, Kiesha would try and get

away from her, Kayla was having a hard time keeping an eye on her sister and deciding what she should do

next, she finally turned to Jamie and said "Jamie the x-ray shows that the bullet is in Roy's spine…" "Does

that mean he will die?" taking a deep breath Kayla continued to speak "no not necessarily, if I can take him into

the operating room, just right there I can take the bullet out." Jamie looked at Roy and then said, "When will he

wake up?" " Hopefully after the surgery." Jamie looked around the room in frustration and said "fine go ahead

but I am gonna be watching you." Kayla swallowed hard and went to get ready for surgery; she didn't even

see that her sister had run into the scrub room. Wile she was putting on a gown and started to put gloves on

she noticed Kiesha in the far corner, Kayla walked over to her and said in a soft voice, "Kiesha what are you

doing here?" Kiesha was close to tears as she spoke " I got scared, people were running and I knew you were

in the ER so I snuck in." "Sis Jamie could have set that bomb off when you pulled that stunt, but never mind

that now, I need for you to go out there and watch over Lu's patient and make sure that the woman doesn't

flat line on us." "What patient is that?" "Her name is Sierra, she is 35 weeks pregnant, I need for you to watch

over her, Lu is gonna bring her in after I am done with Roy." "Ok, but how will I know that you will be ok?"

"The wall is made of class, you will be able to see me, you will be fine just please don't do anything that will

get you or any one else in trouble." " You can count on me." Kiesha walked out of the scrub room, Kayla

gave a big sigh and walked into the OR.

Jamie kept a close eye on the Operating room and on the remaining

doctors and nurses that were in the ER, she looked over at Kiesha and walked to her slowly, "you never

answered my question." Kiesha backed up a little, Lu saw Kiesha scared and walked to them, "Jamie, this is

Kiesha, Kayla's twin sister, please just leave her alone, she has Skitsofrinia, please don't get her riled up, if you

do then we will all be in more trouble then we are right now, so please just stay away from her." Jamie gave Lu

an angry glance but walked back to the window and watched the operation going on. Kayla had been looking

up and watching the scene unfold, she knew her sister hadn't had her medication that day so she knew it was

only a matter of time until Kiesha came unglued, Kayla knew that she had to get up stairs and get Kiesha's

medication before it was too late. The operation took about three hours when it was over Kayla and four other

doctors walked out of the OR with Roy on the gurney, "Roy! How is he?" Kayla looked at Roy then at Jamie,

"we sowed him up tight." "When will he wake up?" "Jamie I don't really know, he lost a lot of blood, but we

have replaced it, so when he wakes up it will be his choice, the thing is, there may be a complication." Jamie

had tears in her eyes and said "what? He wont die will he?" " No he may be paralyzed from the waist down,

but it wont be permanent." Wile they were talking Lu and the same doctors and nurses that had helped Kayla

were now going back into the OR, Lu sterilized the equipment, Kiesha was having one of her episodes and

was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth crying.

Jamie walked around the room, and just paced back

and forth, Kayla went to check on her sister, Kiesha looked up at her and screamed, "Go away! You're going

to hurt me! Get away from me!" Kayla looked at one of the doctors, Matt, and said "get me something to

sedate her, I have to get her medication." Matt did as told and got the medication ready, Kayla put the cap on

the needle and placed it in her pocket, she walked back to her sister, "Kiesha, its me Kayla, don't be afraid ok,

I wont hurt you." Kiesha calmed down some but was still not doing well, wile Kayla had been talking she

pulled out the needle and said "sis, this will make you feel better ok don't be afraid, you know I would do

nothing to hurt you." Kayla put rubbing alcohol on her sisters' arm and stuck the needle in, as the liquid went

into her sister Kiesha flinched just a little, but didn't do anything to refuse the treatment. Kayla smiled at her

sister and said "you will feel better soon, I promise."

Standing back up Kayla slowly approached Jamie, in a

soft voice she said "Jamie? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jamie griped the remote for the bomb tighter and

said "what do you want now?" Kayla swallowed hard and said, "I need to go to the psychiatric unit and get

my sister's medication, I promise I will go straight there and back." Jamie looked at her in disbelief "no, no I

cant let you do that, I-I am having a hard enough time keeping an eye on things here." Kayla wasn't about to

give up, "please Jamie, my sister needs the medication, you can time me, it should only take 10 minutes tops."

Jamie raised her eyebrows "are you deaf? I said no, 10 minutes gives you plenty of time to go to the cops and

back." Kayla still wasn't giving up, "ok, then make it 5 minutes, I will be back in 5 minutes." Jamie looked

from Kiesha to Kayla and back again, by now Kiesha was nodding off to sleep, "ok fine you have 5 minutes, if

your not back I will blow this place up! I mean it too, the second you walk out that door I will start timing

you." Kayla gulped and looked towards the door, Matt came and helped her move the bed that was blocking

the door and they removed the wires Kayla looked at Jamie and noticed she was pointing to the clock, Kayla's

gaze fell on her sister now sleeping peacefully in the corner, Kayla walked out the door and into the deserted

hall way, looking at her watch it was 7:47pm, she had to be back to the ER by 7:52pm. She didn't even look

back she ran as fast as her legs could allow to the psychiatric wing as she approached the doors she could feel

sweat running down her face as well as tears, she pushed the code and went inside, she ran to the medication

room and got into the bottom drawer, she found her sisters medication bottles and grabbed them, stuffing

them into her pockets she bolted from the wing and ran back to the ER, she got there just as the clock read

7:52pm. Jamie looked at Kayla and said, "what took so long?" " I am back on time, you said 5 minutes and I

am back on time, I got her medication, see, I saw no one, the hospital is empty except for this room."

Kayla held up the medicine bottles for Jamie to see, Jamie was about to say something else when Roy suddenly

started to stir a little, Kayla pocketed the medication again and ran to Roy's side "what's goin on? How did I

get here?" Kayla took his vitals and they were good, "Roy you were shot by that officer at the bank, I did

surgery to repair your back, can you feel this." In saying Kayla took a metal object from a near by table and

raked it up his foot, he shook his head no, " no I cant feel that." "Damn I was afraid of that, it's not

permentant but your paralyzed from the waist down." He started to get angry "how long will this last?" "Well

with physical therapy you should be back on your feet in a bout 9 to 10 weeks." Jamie got in Kayla's face then

and said "no, we don't have that long! I want him out of this hospital right now!" Kayla looked at Roy who

was looking very angry with her, "medically he cant…" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I WANT HIM

OUT NOW!" Kayla could see she meant business, "ok, let me just get some supplies." "Yes supplies is good,

get me everything I need to take care of him." Kayla walked quickly to the supplies cabinet and started to get

some things from it, just then Lu walked up beside her carrying the baby that she delivered by emergency

suzerain, "he is turning blue he cant even cry anymore, tell me we are getting out of here." "Not us, Jamie and

Roy, I am supposed to be getting ready for transport." "Good show them the door." "Lu we cant let her leave

with him." "Why not?" "I lied to her Lu Roy wont ever walk again, what if she finds that out once they get out

of here?" Lu walked over to the door and said, "what if she figures things out here? Kayla we need her gone,

she's got the bomb she calls the shots." In saying she shut the doors to the scrub room and turned on the hot water and got steam going for the baby.

Kayla walked to her sister and tried to get her to wake up, it took about 5 minutes or so Kiesha woke up

frightened, but she wasn't afraid of her sister this time. Kayla managed to get her to take her medication, she

got her sister to stand up and follow her to Roy and Jamie's sides, "ok Kiesha is gonna help me get him out to

the ambulance." Jamie looked at the twins and said "what ever, lets just go." She followed beside Kiesha and

helped push the gurney out the doors, the ambulance was backed up to the ER just as they were going out the

doors Kayla said "ok, the I.V. needs to stay in for about another two days, when the liquid is gone then take

the needle out of his arm and put a band aid on it. If for any reason that his heart should stop then take out the

Automated Defibulater and put the pads on his bare chest and push the start button." Jamie looked frustrated

and looked up to Kayla "I can't do all that!" Kayla, Kiesha and Jamie got to the back of the ambulance and

Kayla said, "Trust me its not that hard." "For you maybe but I have to drive… your coming with us." Kayla

stopped and looked at Jamie in disbelief, "what?" "Your coming with us, I need you to take care of him."

Kayla looked at her sister then at Jamie with a scared look in her eyes, "Jamie please doesn't do this." " I have

to Roy needs you we both need you, your coming." "Jamie…" this time Jamie held her hand with the remote

in it in Kayla's face and said "lets go!" Kayla walked a few more feet before saying, "I will help you put him in

but please let me stay here." "No, I cant I will let you go as soon as I can I promise." Kayla fumbled with the

lever on the gurney and said "ok just help me with the gurney I have to lower it." Kayla looked up and saw a

red light on Jamie's neck, she suddenly screamed "NOOO!" Kiesha knocked Jamie out of the way just as a

gunshot was fired; it missed Jamie and hit Roy in the leg. Jamie stood back up and said "lets go, get him in

now!" the twins picked the gurney up and put it in the ambulance just as another shot was fired, it missed

Jamie again just as she got into the drivers seat. Kayla started to shut the doors with out herself or her sister

getting inside the ambulance, Jamie saw this and put her hand out the window that had the remote in it, "IF

YOU TWO DON'T GET INSIDE I WILL BLOW ALL OF US UP!" Jamie held her hand out the window,

Kayla and Kiesha still didn't get inside, Jamie jumped out of the drivers seat and ran for the back of the

ambulance, "get in NOW!" she held the bomb's remote in Kiesha's face, causing her to back up into Kayla,

Kayla backed up slightly, "Jamie please don't do this, just let Kiesha go, she doesn't have anything to do with

this, she is considered a patient here at the hospital, just let her go." Jamie was getting angrier by the moment

"if you both don't get into the damn ambulance in the next five seconds then I will blow the four of us up!"

Kayla knew she had been beaten, she took her sister by the hand and they climbed up into the back of the

ambulance with Roy. Once the doors were shut Jamie ran to the drivers seat again just as the bomb squad and

other officers were running in their direction, two of the men fired their guns at the ambulance, Lana, Peter and

three other doctors came running up to the officers that were firing "Hey there are innocent people on board!"

officer Svatek yelled at his men "hold your fire! Miss Hawkins, who are the women they took with them?"

Lana spoke up beside Peter, "one was Dr. Kayla Thornton and the other was her sister Kiesha Thornton, she

isn't a doctor but she is a patient here at RittenHouse, in our psychiatric unit."

"Ok we need to find a different

plan to save those two." Just then the ambulance siren sounded every one stepped back as Jamie put the

ambulance in drive and sped off into the night. Inside the back of the ambulance Kayla was trying to keep her

cool but she couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes, Kiesha was sitting beside the doors crying

hard, she was rocking back and forth sobbing hysterically. Kayla hoped to get them out of this and soon but she wasn't sure what to do.

**A/N: hope you all like this first chapter, this wont be a very long story, there should only be one more chapter after this, there may be two more but we will just see what my imagination does. Enjoy and remember read and review.**


	2. missing

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Summary: takes place directly after the last chapter with the twins, Jamie and Roy leaving the hospital.**

**A/N: hope you all like this chapter as well as you did the first, as always read and review. If I make some spelling errors I am so sorry, I cant spell what Kiesha has, at least I think I come close to spelling it right, if any one knows the correct spelling let me know. By the way thanks for the great reviews, I was originally gonna have only 3 chapters but I decided to expand it a little, if any one has any ideas then please let me know.  **

Kayla was staring out the small window of the ambulance wondering how her life took such a down hill turn, just a week prier she had been worried that she would have schizophrenia like her sister, now she was scared half out of her mind because of a young woman named Jamie who just 8 hours ago walked into the ER with a bomb strapped to her. Now here she is riding in the back of a stolen ambulance with an unconscious Roy and her distraught sister Kiesha. She looked over at her sister who was no longer crying hysterically, but had tears falling from her eyes. Kiesha was aware of her sister looking at her, she slowly scooted closer to her sister, careful not to bump the gurney, she sat at her sisters feet and rested her head on her sister's knee she started to feel tired again, she looked up at her sister and noticed there were tears falling from her eyes as well, her hands were shaking and she looked so frightened. Kayla tried to give Kiesha a brave smile but it just wasn't happening, she ran a shaky hand threw her sisters curly hair. Kayla looked over at Roy who was still out, she noticed that he started to move just a little, "Kiesha, move for a sec ok." Kiesha slightly moved out of her sister's way, Kayla leaned over Roy and saw that his eyes started to open he groaned and little and said in a weak voice "what is going on? Where are we? Who are you?" "My name is Dr. Thornton, your girlfriend Jamie stole an ambulance and took myself and my sister with her, we are still in Philadelphia, you had been shot in the back, I had to do surgery to repair your back, the bullet penetrated your spine, can you feel your legs? Or even move them?" Roy still felt groggy but looked slightly down at his feet, he tried to move his toes but couldn't, "no I cant feel anything or move anything." Kayla could tell that Roy was getting frustrated, "don't worry Roy its not permanent, you should be able to walk again in a matter of months." Roy gave Kayla an angry look "in that case doctor, you will stay with us until I can walk again." Kayla didn't say anything else, she just checked Roy over and changed some of his bandages, Kiesha on the other hand was sitting in the chair that Kayla had been sitting in she watched her sister check on Roy, in the back of her mind she could hear a voice say _'she cares for him more then you! The next time you get the opportunity you may as well climb out of this ambulance.' _Kiesha shook her head clear and looked out the window on the door she could see a car driving behind them, she could also tell that they were headed to the bad part of town, suddenly Jamie spoke from the front seat, "Roy, we are going to the place to get the van, that away no one can find us." Roy spoke up from the gurney " what ever Jamie lets just get to Montana. First we need to get some food, hey by the way neither of you two twins are pregnant are ya?" Kiesha shook her head no and Kayla remained silent, she was 2 weeks late and she suspected she may be pregnant but she wasn't for sure. Roy frowned at Kayla "what about you Doc? You didn't answer me?" Kayla found her voice "I am not for sure if I am or not." Roy tilted his head back to talk to Jamie again "hey Jamie! After we get the van we need to go get some stuff, we need to get cloths and a pregnancy test, I think the doc over here is pregnant." Jamie looked in the rear view mirror and said "ok Roy will do." Jamie turned down on a nearly deserted street and pulled into a wear house, Kayla walked over to the window and saw about twenty other men and women standing around the garage. Her stomach dropped, after Jamie stopped the ambulance Kayla could hear a door slam and people talking, Roy looked over at Kayla "doc if I were you I would stay away from that door, those guys out there are part of my gang, and they don't like doctors, even pretty ones like you. Jamie must not have been aware that I could hear her back at the hospital but we will let you go when the time is right, and I would prefer that you and your sister be in one piece when we go back to Pennsylvania." Kayla did as told and went back to her sister's side, just as she sat down on the floor of the ambulance the doors opened to show a tough looking man who was covered in tattoos. "Yo Jamie? What's up with these twins back here? I figured it would be just you and Roy?" " Na its ok man, the one in the green is the doc that's taking care of Roy for the time being." She didn't get to finish that sentence as Roy shouted at her "JAMIE SHUT THE HELL UP! AND GET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMNED AMBULANCE! NOW!" she looked at the man that was getting red in the face with anger "you heard Roy get him out of there! Kayla! Kiesha! Help him!" Kayla jumped up from where she sat and began to push the gurney to the edge of the ambulance the man that grabbed the other end looked at her with a death stare, Kiesha had yet to move from her spot in the chair, Kayla turned around and said "come on Kiesha I need your help." Kiesha had a fresh round of tears in her eyes, "are they gonna hurt me?" Jamie had come back into the ambulance from the passenger's side and walked threw the narrow walk way in between the front seats, " I wont let them Kiesha, just go help Kayla." Kiesha got up and walked to Roy's right and helped get the gurney down. The man at the foot end continued to stare daggers at Kayla once the gurney was down Kayla and Kiesha popped it up into a higher position, after it was up Kiesha went to stand next to her sister. Jamie jumped down and joined the twins, "ok Bud go get the van and back it up over here, and help us get Roy inside." The man she was referring to was the man who was standing there staring daggers at Kayla. "What you need it for?" Roy spoke up next "cause we goin to Montana, I need to go to our doctors, Kayla is a good doc but we cant keep her forever, and she didn't even wanna come in the first place, I figure once we get to Montana then we send these two back to Pennsylvania. Bud spoke in a gruff voice, "man we cant let them go! They know where our hide out is now! They will go running to the cops and then we all will end up in jail!" Kiesha and Kayla backed up and right into the back end of the ambulance, they were both scared, and could tell this man was serious about keeping them. Roy's face got red with anger "you stupid Son of a bitch, they are scared enough as it is, why don't you leave them alone! Now go get the damned van right now! Trevor help Jamie out of the bomb but be careful, one wrong move and this place will blow sky high." A tall skinny man with black hair and brown eyes stepped forward and helped Jamie get out of the bomb, she walked over to Kayla "come with me, I trust you but its them I don't trust, guys you all help Roy get into the van I am gonna go get some supplies, come on." Kayla stopped in midstep, "what about my sister?" Jamie turned around, " I don't think you have to worry about her, its you that needs to watch your self in this place, now lets get going." Kiesha had tears flowing down her cheeks as she saw her sister leave her side, she got even more scared when the two men Trevor and Bud came and pushed the gurney forward and towards a gray van that pulled up next to the ambulance and a woman around 20 years old with blond hair and green eyes, she had chains hanging from her black vest she was wearing, along with ripped black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. She helped get Roy settled into the front seat before turning to the two men, "well I guess that's it, what are we gonna do about the twin girl over there? Should we force her to get into the van?" Bud smiled evilly and said "yea, but lets have some fun first…" Kiesha may have schizophrenia but she wasn't stupid, she knew what he meant by that, she stared to scream "KAYLA! JAMIE HELP! KAYLA!" Bud put his hands up and backed away from Kiesha "man chicks got a great pair of lungs!" just then Kayla came running to her now crying sister " what happened?" Jamie came around the twins and looked up at Bud "what did you do to her? That was the first time I heard her speak since I took over the emergency room hours ago!" Kayla held her sister and tried to comfort her as she watched the scene unfold, Jamie stared at Bud and then at Kiesha "Kiesha, what happened?" Kiesha didn't look at Jamie instead she looked at her sister and said "he said he was gonna force me into the van, but he was gonna have some fun with me first." Jamie's temper flared then "KAYLA! KIESHA GET IN THE VAN, AS FOR THE REST OF YOU GET INTO YOUR CARS AND START HEADING FOR THE HIGH WAY! BUD IF YOU WANNA LIVE TO SEE MONTANA THEN YOU WILL LEAVE THE TWINS ALONE!" every one started to move as she shouted out orders, Jamie didn't have to repeat her self Kayla took her sisters hand and nearly dragged her to the van and climbed in, after Jamie saw that they were buckled in she drove around the ambulance and said out the open window " Take that thing back to RittenHouse hospital, and tell them that they wont get their precious twins back until Roy can walk again." Kayla fought back the tears again as she remembered what she told Lu "_Lu what if she finds out that he may never walk again?" "Kayla, look, she's got the bomb she calls the shots…" _she fought back the tears and gave a heavy sigh and stared out the window, she watched as they left the ware house and went back out into an alley then back to the main road, in the front passenger seat Roy was staring out the front window wondering how his life had turned upside down. He wondered how he went from doing a bank robbery to a kidnapping, he just wanted to rob the bank and be on his way, so now here he is paralyzed, and on the run with two women about his age, he hadn't lied to them he would let them go as soon as he learned to walk again. He also worried that his doctor may be pregnant; he didn't want to deal with a pregnant woman driving across the country. He turned around and looked at the twins, Kayla was staring out the window with tears running down her cheeks and the other, Kiesha was falling to sleep, she too had tears running down her face, her dark brown curls were falling loosely around her shoulders but were some what matted from sweat and tears, Kayla too looked a wreck, it was pitch black in the van but he could still see their faces, the clock in the van said it was now 2:30am. He laid the seat back and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Mean wile at RittenHouse…_

Peter was going insane with worry for his girlfriend, he hadn't seen her since that afternoon at lunchtime, Dylan and Lu were with Peter in Lu's office Peter was pacing around the room fuming over what had happened "damn it! This should never had happened in the first place! Who let that freak into the ER in the first place!" Dylan looked at his friend and said "your not helping pacing like that, look we all need to just go home, Aureya is probably asleep in my office right now! Its almost 3 in the morning lets all just go home and sleep, and then in the morning we can get together and find them." Peter looked furiously at Dylan "West Kayla and Kiesha may not be alive in the morning! We need to go look now!" Dylan stood up from his seat next to Lu and said "Look Peter, its doing no one any good to yell alright, we will find them, but we need to wait until morning, I have a kid to get back to, and Lu needs her rest. You are about to have a nervous breakdown, now if you don't want me to give you something to calm your nerves, then I suggest that you chill out and go home." Peter looked at his friends and saw that Lu was almost asleep in the chair and Dylan was extremely tired and frustrated. "Fine lets go, I will drop Lu off at her house and then head home myself, she isn't driving wile this tired." In saying he woke Lu up and helped her out to his car, they drove out to the house that was the size of a small mansion, as he pulled into the drive a very concerned Jonas came running out side, "Peter? What happened? She should have come home hours ago! Is Lu alright?" Peter held his hands up to silence him "she is fine, Lu, Dylan and I were arguing about what to do about Kayla and Kiesha, they have been kidnapped." Jonas was getting angry "Keep in mind Peter Lu is nine months pregnant! She doesn't need any more stress then she is already in…" just then a voice spoke up from behind Peter "Jonas, Kayla is my friend and you need to relies that I can handle almost anything at this point now lets just go to bed." In saying she stormed off and into the house and up the stairs to her and Jonas's room. Jonas came up stairs moments later; he didn't say anything he just climbed into bed with his wife.

Peter got back into his car and didn't think twice he drove off into the night secretly in search of his missing girlfriend and her sister.

_Back in the van around 7am…_

Kayla had her head on Kiesha's shoulder sleeping, she couldn't get the images out of her head from the previous after noon, she felt the van jump slightly in turn she jumped slightly and woke up with a start, she looked around groggily and said "where are we?" Jamie spoke up from the back seat, " we are still in Pennsylvania, we are headed to the Pamida store in this little town to get some food, pregnancy test, and cloths." "Pregnancy test? Why do we need one of them?" Roy spoke up next "you said that you may be pregnant so we need to find out for sure." Kayla felt a little afraid "why do we need to find out?" Roy tried to keep his cool "look Doc we ain't dealin with a pregnant woman, if your pregnant then we can come up with a different plan." Kayla didn't say anything else she put her hand on her belly as they pulled up to the store, Jamie turned in her seat and said " Kayla you come with me, Kiesha stay here." Since Kiesha was sitting by the door Kayla climbed over her sister and got out of the van, after shutting the door Jamie led the way into the store, "Kayla take that Doctors coat off, and put it back in the van." Kayla quickly removed her coat, Roy rolled down the passenger side window and took her coat from her, "do you have any other kind of id on you?" "No I don't my name tag was it." "Ok take the scrub top off, that away no one can identify you as a doctor or nurse." She was happy that she had a blue tee shirt on under it; she took that off to and ran to catch back up with Jamie. As they walked in the door, the woman at the counter gave Jamie and Kayla a curious look, she had seen what went on by the van just moments before, she started to wonder what was going on, she could see that the taller girl, in a blue tee shirt and green pants looked nervous and scared. The cashier looked at a co worker and said in a low whisper "that girl in blue looks familiar? Where have I seen her before?" "I don't know, she looks scared, lets keep a close eye on them." The other woman nodded her agreement." In the back of the store Kayla was aware that three sales men were watching her and Jamie, Jamie was not paying attention, as she looked once at Kayla and then at the sweatpants out fits in front of her, she grabbed a pair of purple pants with a matching shirt, and a pair of green pants with a green shirt. They pushed their cart to the food isle they got bags of chips, cookies, bottles of water, and a variety of different types of food. They moved on into the next isle and got a pregnancy test, after paying for their items the two women left the building not knowing that the cashier had written down what they looked like and what they had bought. Once back in the van Jamie took the cloths out and threw the purple outfit at Kiesha and the green one at Kayla, they drove up the road to a near by gas station, Kayla had been given instructions to change cloths and take the paternity test. After changing Kayla didn't check the test she just picked it up and took it back out to the van, Roy looked at her and asked "well what is the result?" Kayla looked down and noticed that the test said 'pregnant' on it, she held back the tears and handed the test to Roy, he intern said "well I guess we need to stop at the grocery store and get some more food, looks like we have our selves another hostage." Kayla could no longer keep her tears at bay as they drove off up the street, she cried silently as they drove, she was happy that she was carrying Peter's baby but at the same time she had some one else to worry about. Roy had Jamie drove to the grocery store and they got some food and supplies for Kayla, then they kept on going, they drove for several hours more and they saw a sign that read 'welcome to Ohio' Kayla felt more homesick then ever, as they drove from town to town. Little did they know that Peter was hot on their trail determined to bring Kayla and Kiesha back, at any cost…

**A/N: this chapter didn't go exactly as planed but tell me what you think. Later there will be a surprise visitor in one of the chapters. Sorry it took so long to update, life got in the way of my writing. If any one knows how to spell Dylan's daughters name could you tell me how to spell it I have one guess but I am not so sure its correct. If you have any comments I would love to hear it, and thanks for reading my story so far.  **


	3. scared and alone

Disclaimer: see chapter one, but I do own any one you don't know from Strong medicine.

**A/N: sorry about any mistakes that were made in the last chapter, I couldn't for some reason or another edit it after I up loaded it. Well here is another chapter hope every one loves the story so far. Tell me what you all think so far, and thanks for the nice reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jamie drove for another six hours, she noticed in the rear view mirror that Kiesha was squirming around in her seat a lot and Kayla looked very worried and distracted and was fighting the urge to move around in her seat. "Do you two need to make a pit stop?"

Kiesha looked at Jaime and said "yea, I do." Kayla bent down in her seat and picked up her doctor's coat, after rummaging around she found Kiesha's medication. Jaime pulled over to a rest area, Kiesha jumped out and ran for the rest room wile Kayla looked around for a wheel chair for Roy, she found one abandoned by a dumpster on the back side of the building, after she hosed it down and cleaned it off she checked it over for any flaws or malfunctions and found nothing wrong with the chair. She took it back to the van; Jaime rolled down the driver's window "where did you find that?"

"Over by the dumpster I cleaned it up but there is nothing wrong with it." Roy woke up from a deep sleep and said "get me out of this van! I need to got piss so bad that I almost went in here!" Jamie and Kayla looked at him like he had done lost his mind, Jamie got out and with the help of Kayla they got Roy into the van and to the bathroom, once there Kayla helped stand him up and after he was on his feet Kayla turned her head wile Jamie pulled his pants down and helped him go to the bathroom, after he was done they pulled his pants up and sat him back down, Roy wheeled him self out the door and wheeled around the walk ways of the rest area. Jamie and Kayla looked at each other and Kayla said "I would say he wants out of the van for a wile?" "Evidently he does." Jamie went back to the van wile Kayla went to Kiesha who was sitting under a shade tree, "hey sis? How you feelin?" Kiesha looked up to her and said, "Fine, when are we going home?" Kayla sat down next to her "I don't know." She could see that her sister was upset; Kayla remembered that her sister needed her medication, "come on you need your medicine." Kiesha looked at her "yes doctor sis!" Kayla shook her head and started to get up, the twins walked back to the van Kayla got the medicine bottle out and gave her sister the amount she needed to take, they walked to the water fountain and Kiesha took her medicine. As they started to sit back under the shade tree Kayla noticed a white two door jeep wrangler pull in and park about three spaces away from there van. Kayla frowned a little, she felt that she knew that jeep but she couldn't figure out where she had scene it before. She noticed that the driver was watching them, then it dawned on her, she looked around for Jamie and Roy, and found them about two hundred yards away by the small pond throwing rocks in and not paying attention to the girls. She got up and walked to the jeep, Kiesha fallowed close behind, the driver rolled the window down and said to Kayla "I thought I would never find you!" he opened the door and there stood Peter he enveloped Kayla in a hug that soon dissolved into a passionate kiss, Kiesha cleared her throat for them to stop, when they parted Peter asked "are you two ok?" Kayla looked at Kiesha and said to Peter "yes we are fine, but I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "I am pregnant." "What? How far along are you? And how did you find out?" " I don't know, I just found out yesterday when I took a pregnancy test." Just then Kiesha grabbed Kayla's arm "sis, they're coming back!" "Oh shoot, Peter please just take Kiesha back to Philadelphia with you, then come back for me, I have my cell phone on me so I will text message you with my location." "But I am not leaving you! And the baby!" "Peter please just go, Kiesha I need you to go with Peter, please just stay with him." "But sis I don't wanna leave you with them!" " I will be fine they won't hurt me." Before Jamie and Roy could see what was going on Peter grabbed Kiesha by the arm and escorted Kiesha to the passenger side of the jeep, Kayla looked at them both and said in a whisper "play along their coming." She grabbed her sister and screamed "NO! PLEASE LET HER GO!" Peter pulled her back and gently but firmly shoved Kayla out of the way and said "stay back or else!" he winked at Kayla and got Kiesha in the front seat. After he jumped into the drivers side he put the jeep into reverse and started to back out, little did Kiesha realize that wile they were doing their little fake struggle Kayla slipped Peter the Psychotic medication for Kiesha.

Kayla developed into tears just as Jamie ran up to her " what happened? Who was that?" Kayla turned to look at her "I don't know who that was, he just ran up and grabbed Kiesha." Roy looked up at them from his wheel chair and said, " Why would some one just walk into a basically empty parking lot and kidnap a 20-something year old with schizophrenia?" Kayla rolled her eyes and replied with "we are 27 and I don't know, but we cant just stand here wondering." Jamie looked up to her and then to Roy "she has a point come on lets get going, it wasn't Kiesha that we wanted to come with us any way she just followed her sister, so come on lets go." Jamie and Kayla worked together to get Roy back into the van, Kayla climbed in and sat behind Roy and tried to avoid being scene in the side mirror, when she thought that Roy was asleep she pulled out her cell phone, she was thankful that she still had a signal all the way out here, she typed a text message to Lana back at RWHC 'Lana, I am ok Peter came to rescue us, but only managed to get Kiesha, he is on his way back. TTYL bye, KT.' She looked up to make sure Jamie wasn't looking then she looked back down at her phone and text messaged Lu 'Lu I am fine, peter showed up and saved Kiesha he is on his way back with her, don't ask why he did get me. BTW you may wanna know I am expecting a baby.' After she sent the message she put her hand on her stomach and wondered how her baby was doing, she noticed Jamie turned in her seat looking at her, "you hungry or something?" Kayla looked down at her belly and back up to Jamie "not really but I think the baby is." Jamie frowned and said, "You can't be that far along, for gods sake you just found out!" Kayla narrowed her eyes, "expecting mothers can tell when their child is hungry thank you very much, seeing as I haven't eaten since yesterday morning I think my baby is really hungry, he or she will die if it doesn't get food into her system." Jamie didn't argue further she drove to the nearest fast food place, witch just happened to be KFC, Kayla looked into the back seat and noticed the grocery bags sitting in the rear seats "Jamie what is with all the food in the back here?" "That's for when we get to Montana." Kayla noticed that Jamie had meat, and other foods that needs to be in the refrigerator, "uh Jamie the food you bought will spoil before we even get to Indiana, maybe even before we get out of Ohio." Jamie looked over at Roy who was now wide awake "Jamie what in the hell did you buy?"

"Just some hamburger, frozen vegetables, and frozen fish." Roy felt his face grow hot, " were you dropped on your head as a kid? Food like that will go bad in just a few more hours you moron! We need to throw that shit away now!" Jamie got out and opened the side door, when she did it made Kayla jump, Jamie grabbed the bags and threw them into the bushes near by, "there happy now!" she looked at Roy as she said that, he just simply said "yes I am fine now, go inside and get a bucket of chicken, two large drinks, and a bunch of napkins." Jamie took Roy's money and stormed into the restaurant. Roy twisted around a little and asked, "Are you ok? I didn't think she would go postal like that?" Kayla let out a small snort, "Roy, she came into the ER with a bomb strapped to her for gods sake! She kidnapped me and my twin sister and forced us into that ambulance!" Roy just let her fume for a moment "Kayla I understand that you're upset, but we really do need you." Kayla felt tears streaming down her face again as she looked at Roy " what do you need me for? So far all you have done is drag me around from town to town, my family and friends are worried about me! I have a sister that has been kidnapped a second time! I may never see her again, and it's all your guys fault." Before Roy could reply Jamie came back, she sensed something had happened wile she was gone, "who died?" Kayla just crossed her arms and looked out the window, Roy did the same, Jamie just shrugged and handed the bucket to Roy and Kayla one of the drinks. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as they drove once again up the street going from this town to yet another one, all the wile Kayla wondered when this nightmare would be over…

Meanwhile in Peter's jeep… 

Peter drove as fast as he could to Philadelphia Kiesha sat in the front seat her dark curly hair blowing in the breeze of the open window she looked out the window with curious eyes, she was silently wondering where her sister was and what she was doing at this very moment, she had been separated from her sister for two years she didn't know why this was bothering her being apart from her. She looked over at Kayla's boyfriend, he was concentrating on the road he glanced over at Kiesha and saw that she had tears streaming down her face, he quietly said "Kiesha, its going to be ok, I am going to drop you off at RittenHouse then I will go back and get Kayla." Kiesha turned her head to look at him, "by then they will be further away, and do you even know where they are taking her?" Peter stopped at a red light and hung his head for a moment "no I don't know where they are going, do you?" Kiesha looked at the car in front of them and said quietly "Jamie said something about them going to Montana, she didn't say where she just said Montana." Peter thought about his options 1. He could continue to go back to the hospital or 2. Turn around now and find Kayla and take both twins home. He made up his mind quickly, he looked up to see the light turn green, he stepped hard on the gas and turned into the sonic parking lot, Kiesha looked at him strongly, "what are you doing?" he looked at her with hope in his eyes " going to find your sister, and I am taking you with me." Kiesha smiled at him as they sped off as they got close to the rest area again Peter could tell they had left, just as they passed by the rest area Kiesha noticed the van in the distance turning into KFC "that's them! There turning into KFC." He followed her eye and sure enough he saw the van parked in the parking lot, unfortunately the guy was still with Kayla, he pulled over into Pizza Hut's parking lot and got a good view of Kayla in the back seat, she appeared to be upset, just then he saw Jamie came outside with food and drinks he waited for them to take off again, when they took off again he got back on the road and followed the van, they drove for about an hour and a half, Peter almost lost hope that they were going to pull over, he knew if Kayla was pregnant then she would have to go to the bathroom pretty regularly he had noticed that Kayla's stomach had a small bulge to it and the last time they slept together she had just finished her monthly, and as far as he had known she hadn't had another one since. He had speculated that she might be pregnant but he didn't say anything to her about it. Another two hours went by and they pulled over to a gas station, Kayla jumped out almost immediately as Jamie began to pump gas, Peter saw Kayla go around to the back of the building, he also noticed that there was a large lot in the back so he could drive around back and get her.

Jamie noticed a white Jeep pulling into the parking lot and started to drive around back, she ran to the back of the van and popped open the back door and took out a pistol. She ran to the back of the gas station and opened the girls bathroom door and stepped inside, Kayla was in the third stall, so Jamie stayed near the door pistol in hand, Kayla could hear the sound of a gun being loaded, she sat still she had know idea who it was or what was going on, after getting her pants back up she stood near the door, standing on tip toes she saw Jamie standing there with a gun. She unlocked the door and stepped out of the stall, in a whisper she asked Jamie "what is going on?" Jamie looked at her sharply and said, "That guy that kidnapped your sister, he is back and is right out side the door." Kayla felt the blood drain from her face as she looked at the gun, and the very thought that Peter was out side the door frightened her to no end. Jamie put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly, Kayla tried to hide the tears in her eyes, she couldn't go on with this lie any more she had to do something and she had to do something fast. As Jamie opened the door all the way Kayla could see Peter's jeep pull up. Peter saw Jamie in the doorway and he could also see the gun, Kiesha looked at Peter and asked, "What do we do now?" "I'm thinking, she knows who I am evidently." "How she didn't see you when we were at the rest stop, did she?" "That's why Kayla started acting the way she was she saw them coming, but they saw me."

Kiesha felt fear creep into her she felt butterflies in her stomach and knew her sister was scared instantly, "can I go talk to Jamie maybe I can talk some sense to her." Peter didn't really want to send Kiesha out there but he really didn't have much of a choice "ok, but be careful I will follow you, hopefully Jamie doesn't know how to use that gun." No words were said as the two got out of the jeep, Kiesha stayed close to Peter's side as they approached the gas station, Jamie held the gun up and said "Stay back! Kiesha come here!" Kiesha held her hands up and said, "please Jamie put the gun down, and he wont hurt any one." Jamie kept the gun up; Kayla felt the need to intervene "Jamie wait." Jamie looked over at Kayla but didn't say anything "I do know whom he is, and Kiesha is right he wont hurt any one…" "WHO IS HE? TEL ME NOW!" Kayla looked over at Peter and said "his name is Peter, he is the father of my baby, and also my boyfriend." Jamie's face went red "why didn't you tell me that before?" "Y-you never gave me a chance…" Jamie took a few steps towards Peter and Kiesha, Peter tried to hide Kiesha behind him to protect her, and Kayla walked forward too trying to pass Jamie.

Jamie stepped in front of Kayla blocking her from passing, she raised the gun again and this time pointed it straight at Peter's chest "how do I know that you didn't call the cops?" Peter held his hands up and said "you can trust me I didn't call any one, no one knows where I am I swear." Kayla felt tears in her eyes "Jamie please believe him, he wouldn't hurt any one, he has a baby one the way, please you didn't want to hurt that baby back at RittenHouse and you don't wanna hurt one now." Peter frowned for a second but didn't question where Kayla was going with the plea. Jamie looked at her and said, "How am I hurting your baby?" "If you kill Peter then my baby wont have a father."

"Fathers are all jerks, remember what I told you back at the hospital." "That was your father, not all fathers are but heads, your father raped you, but I love Peter, and he is the father of my baby." Jamie lowered the gun and said, "fine, you get in the van, Kiesha, Kayla lets go." When none of the three moved Jamie raised the gun again and this time aimed it directly at Kayla's stomach, "get in the van NOW!" Peter took Kiesha by the hand and pulled her along gently, Kayla felt the tears flow as she looked down at the gun and back up to its holder, Jamie directed the gun in the van's direction, "lets go." When they got back to the van Roy noticed a tall blond man walking with Kayla, Jamie and to his surprise Kiesha. He rolled down the window and yelled out to Jamie " who the hell is that guy?" instead of Jamie answering the man Roy was referring to answered, " my name is Peter Riggs, I work with Kayla at RittenHouse hospital and I am the father of her baby she is carrying." Peter stopped walking momentarily until Jamie pointed the gun at Kayla once again when Peter saw this he continued to walk to the van once there he got inside first and sat in the far back seat wile Kayla and Kiesha got in right in front of him. Jamie put the gun under the drivers seat and started the engine, after putting the van in drive she turned to Roy "what are we gonna do now?" Roy's face was turning slightly red, "you tell me, you're the one that went a wall and took in another hostage! All we wanted was the doctor now you have her sister and boyfriend! We were already stuck with the baby!" Peter listened to the conversation silently, he knew that he had to protect the girls at all cost, including his unborn son or daughter, as Kayla buckled her seatbelt she felt her pocket vibrate, she waited until they were on the road again before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she saw that she had a new text message she flipped her phone open and went to the message, it was from Lu, 'Peter's gone, no one can find him anywhere, I am glad your safe keep us all posted.' She looked up at Jamie to make sure that she wasn't watching her and responded to the message 'Peter followed us we are in Ohio right now, Peter was caught trying to save me, he is fine, Kiesha is with us too.' she sent the message Peter had been watching over her shoulder he whispered in her ear "just pray that they don't catch you doing that, Lu told me that all of you were to give up your cell phones." She turned slightly and said softly "I gave up my pager but she didn't see me put my cell down, every thing will be ok." He wasn't so sure but he trusted her judgment, not five minutes passed and Kayla's cell began to vibrate again, she looked down at it and saw she had a new message she flipped her phone open, Peter kept watch as Kayla played phone tag with Lu, when she flipped the phone opened she felt Peter tap her shoulder. Kayla quickly put her phone back in her pocket "are you three hungry?" Kayla looked back at Peter and he said softly "just a little, I haven't eaten since I started this road trip." Kiesha nodded her head, and Kayla could feel her stomach just roll from the hunger pains, if she was this way now then what was the rest of her pregnancy going to be like? "Yes all three of us are." Jamie just nodded and drove to the nearest restaurant, once inside Kayla waited until they were seated before going to the bathroom, she locked the door and opened her cell phone, she was thankful that the bathroom was a one stall, she opened up her cell phone and saw that Lu had sent another message 'that's great that the three of you are together, every one here is worried about you guys, may god protect you all, keep us informed of your location.'

Kayla checked to see if she had a signal thankfully she did, she took a risk and dialed Lu's cell phone number, when Lu answered Kayla talked softly "Lu, its me Kayla." on the other end Lu couldn't believe her ears, "Kayla? How? What? Tell me your alone, or that Kiesha and Peter are with you?" Kayla listened for movement out side the door, before continuing "yes I am alone in a bathroom at Ma and Pa's Kettle restaurant, I told them I needed to go to the bathroom so I came in here and called you. I cant talk long but just so you know that the situation is heating up, they abandoned the bomb but now they have a gun, they threatened Peter by using me and my baby." "What do you mean?" Kayla felt tears in her eyes again as she remembered how Jamie held the gun to her stomach and threatened to kill her and the baby, "Jamie threatened to kill me, Peter and the baby." Lu looked around at the officers that were still in the ER, she waved one of them over, putting her hand over the mouth of her phone she said, "Jamie threatened to kill Kayla and Peter." The officer looked serious and said "keep her on the line as long as possible, is she on a cell phone or a pay phone?" "Cell phone, and she cant be away much longer." " Ok, Svatek alert the authorities in Ohio and tell them that we have three hostages and two of them are identical twins, one of the twins is a doctor, the other one is a patient here at RittenHouse, the third person that has now joined the twins is Peter Riggs he is a nurse here at the hospital." On the phone Kayla was getting nervous, she had been gone now for about ten minutes, she was getting worried that if she didn't wrap up this conversation Jamie may shoot some one, she spoke into the phone a little louder into the phone "Lu, I have to get off of here if I don't some one will get suspicious." Lu got back on the phone when she heard Kayla speak on the phone, "Kayla please don't get off the line." Kayla could now hear some one walk up to the door; she whispered into the phone "Lu some one is coming, I have to get off of here now!" Kayla hung up the phone just as some one started knocking on the door, "who is it?" in a low voice the person said, "Kayla, are you ok in there? Its me Peter." Kayla breathed a sigh of relief and cracked the door open, "I'm fine Peter, I called Lu back, I could hear the conversation going on in the background I think they are going to arrest Jamie and Roy soon, I don't know when though, what we need to do is get the license plate number on the van so I can text message it back to Lu." Before Peter could answer Jamie came up to them "would you hurry up, I have to go then your sister does." Kayla side stepped Peter and walked back to their table, Peter followed close behind her, when they sat back down Kiesha asked "what were you doing in there?" Kayla didn't look at her sister she just looked at the menu in front of her, " I don't know what you mean." "I could hear you talking? Your not schizophrenic too are you?" Peter knew Kayla couldn't lie to save her life so he interrupted " they say that if an identical twin gets Skitsofrinia then the other twin has a 30 chance of getting it as well." Roy sat there dumfounded at the information he had just been given, Kiesha just looked at her sister "maybe you should take my pills? That away you don't get as bad as me." Kayla looked at her sister finally and said "its ok, I am fine." After they all made bathroom rounds and ate some dinner and the three hostages headed back out to the van together with Roy in a wheelchair, wile Peter got Roy back in the front seat of the van, Kayla went to the rear of the van and got the license plate number she got in the back next to Kiesha as Peter got in after her, he whispered into her ear "did you get it?" Kayla just nodded as Jamie got in after paying for their meal. The sun was setting as they drove off again around midnight they arrived in Indiana around 1am they pulled over to the side of the road and every one fell asleep every one except Kayla that is, as soon as she knew that every one was sleeping she pulled her cell out again and text messaged Lu again with the license plate number Kayla typed '652-XTV' into her cell phone, after she hung up and put the phone back into her pocket she fell asleep.

The next morning… 

Kayla could faintly hear her name being called out franticly as some one shook her awake, "Kayla! Dr. Thornton! Wake up some thing is wrong with Roy!" Kayla sat up right and looked around her sister was still asleep and Peter was trying to get out of his seat and up to the front of the van to Roy Kayla jumped up as soon as her head cleared and looked into the front of the van to see that Roy's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, and he was shaking violently. Kayla grabbed her stethoscope from the floor of the van and pushed Jamie aside and followed Peter to the front passenger side door, he jerked it open and took Roy out of the seat and laid him on the ground, after making sure that his air way was clear Kayla and Peter worked as well as they could to get Roy threw this seizer. After they got Roy to stop seizing then they had Kiesha sit in the far back of the van as they laid Roy down Kayla sat by his side as Peter got in the front seat and Jamie got into the drivers seat once again, Peter said to Jamie as they drove off "when did you notice that he started the seizer?" Jamie had tears in her eyes as she said "around six this morning." Peter looked at he time it was six thirty they had to get to a hospital and fast, "we need to get him to a hospital, follow the blue sign that has an H on it." It took about twenty five minutes to get to the nearest hospital, before Jamie pulled up to the ER doors she said "Peter, you Kayla and Kiesha stay here, I cant afford to lose the three of you now, if the hospital in Philadelphia gets wind that the three of you are here then they will have a swat team here in minutes and I still need you so no funny stuff." She waved two paramedics over and they got him into the ER. The three watched as Roy was taken into the ER, Kayla sighed and put her head back on the headrest, "Peter what are we going to do now? They could be in there for hours." She looked over at her sister who was staring out the side window, "Kiesha? Are you ok? You're being awful quiet." Kiesha looked away from the window and at her sister, "when are we going home? I am tired of this trip, I want to go, all these freaking people do is ignore me and pay more attention to you and Peter!" "Well don't yell at me, I didn't exactly sign up to be kidnapped!" Peter stepped in "girls, lets not argue ok, we need to find a way out of this, Jamie is likely to come back, if she does then she may move the van, I do have a plan but Jamie is gonna have to do her part and move the van." The twins stopped talking and looked at Peter, Kiesha spoke in lower voice "what is your plan?" before he could answer Jamie came back, she opened the door and turned the engine on, she then drove around the parking lot of the busy hospital, she found a spot on the back side of the lot in the last row. Peter grinned to himself as he watched how far away they were from the ER he knew his plan would work. Jamie looked at her three hostages and said "ok, you guys stay here, and don't get out for any reason, they have to do an x-ray of Roy to see what happened they also wanna do blood work, around noon I will get some food from the cafeteria and bring out here." She got out and took the keys with her; Kiesha sat back in her seat with a huff and said, "I hope your plan wasn't to steal the van." Peter ignored her comment and said "ok, Kayla how long has it been since you last had your period?" Kayla thought about that, "about 6 weeks ago? Why?" "Ok, what we are going to do is go threw the front doors of the hospital with out being seen, go up to OB and get a ultra sound done to determine how far along you are." Kayla's eyes bugged out of her head "are you insane!" "Kayla baby look, all you have to do is put your scrubs back on and put your lab coat on your already a doctor so just look like you know what your doing, I will go with you and so will Kiesha."

Kiesha looked over at him in disbelief "Peter that wont work, when they see a set of twins, one being a doctor, and a man that is a nurse they are gonna know we are the missing people from Pennsylvania!" Peter calmly said "Kiesha do you wanna get out of here or not?" " Of course I do, but Jamie has a gun, and personally the last thing I really need is my head getting blown off!" "Part of my plan is to leave you here so that away they can get at least one of us back to RittenHouse…" "What about Kayla? She is the pregnant one? I would like to see my niece or nephew some day when they are born…" "Kiesha, we are wasting time arguing about this, we need to get moving, its 9:45 right now, we can get in and get out fast, just follow my lead." He looked around the parking lot then slowly opened his door, Kiesha followed him, wile the two were keeping watch Kayla changed back into her uniform. It had been three days since she was last able to bathe so she was worried about that little point hopefully Peter would come up with a second plan. After she changed she got out, the three of them walked casually up to the hospitals main doors, they walked in, and saw no one in the main lobby, so far so good. They followed the signs to the OB department once there Peter locked the doors and got Kayla on the exam table, he got the sonogram up and running and put it up to her belly, she screen showed a small shadow of a baby, about 3 inches in length, Kayla felt tears of joy in her eyes as she saw her baby move on the screen. Peter had a look of pride in his eyes as he saw his son or daughter move, "just from the looks of things I think the baby is healthy, and is about 6 or 7 weeks old." Kayla felt so happy knowing she was going to be a mother, but at the same time scared, due to their situation. Peter wiped her belly off and Kayla got up, Peter printed out a picture before shutting down the machine. He felt a lot of pride knowing that he was soon to be a father, Kiesha could hear some one coming up the hall "guys some one's coming!" Peter noticed the open window "come on, let go, that window is big enough for us to go threw."

In saying he helped both girls threw the window before the doors opened, peter quickly hid under the exam table, out side the window the girls ran to the yard, they noticed that one member of their team was gone Kayla stopped short "Kiesha stop! Where's Peter?" "I thought he was right behind me?" "Me too." they looked around the yard, and still no sign of Peter, "we are just sitting ducks here Kiesha we need to get moving." She led her sister around the building to the parking lot, it took about ten minutes but they found the van and got back in, about ten more minutes went by and they saw Peter come running as fast as he could to the van, he kept looking over his shoulder at some thing or some one behind him, he opened the door and shouted "come one lets get out of here, some one in security caught us, we need to get out of here now! Jamie cant do any thing to us if she cant find us." He hustled the girls out of the van and they ran threw the parking lot as fast as their legs could carry them, they could hear shouting behind them "hey! Stop! You three stop! Get back here!" they didn't look back before too long they were around the down town area, Peter looked around and said "do either of you know where we are at?"

Kayla and Kiesha looked around Kiesha spoke up out of breath "lost Sherlock we are lost! What do we do now? Go up to some one and ask how to get back to our state?" Peter looked down at her and said "would you just calm down, its doing us no good to go crazy about this, we need to as for directions but we need to find out where we are at first." Before either twin could say any thing Kayla suddenly jumped at the feeling of her cell phone vibrating that she had a message, she got her phone out and read what Lu wrote back to her, 'thank you Kayla, the police are on their way to pick the three of you up, stay with the van so they know where to find you, they should be there soon.' Kayla felt the blood leave her face "I think that was the police that was supposed to take us back to Pennsylvania." Peter looked at Kayla and said softly "no honey that was hospital security, Lu doesn't know where we are at." Kayla felt afraid but wasn't sure of what to do now, "Lu said we need to go back to the van but how do we do that when security is ready to get us the second we show our faces over there." Peter sighed and looked around, "look it's doing us no good just standing here, and its getting cold we need to get moving. They walked up the street, people just looked and some stared at them as they walked up the busy street, they all felt cold, hungry and dirty, they finally found some closer in an ally and made that their temporary hide out by using some boxes up against a dumpster, the three sat down side by side, Peter put one arm around each twin and pulled them close to him for warmth and comfort, he was trying to think of a plan of how to get them out of this mess. Before too long both girls were asleep while Peter kept watch over them to keep them safe from danger…

Mean wile… 

He drove up the high way at top speed he couldn't believe that his best friend would make a run like that, thankfully Lu kept in contact with Kayla so he knew how to find them, he entered Indiana, he just hoped that the police read out that he got was correct he would find them in no time hopefully…

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long awaited update, hope you like this chapter as well as you all like the first two. I should be able to post chapter four this weekend… read and review!**


	4. help from unexepected places

**Disclaimer: still don't own nothing! **

**A/N: sorry about the long update! I had some technical difficulties with my computer, but now I am back in busyness, and will try and get all chapters out sooner. This chapter is going to be slightly shorter then the others, but it will still be good. If any one has any good ideas about when you would like Kayla to have her baby let me know, I think I have it so she is 3 or 4 months along. Read and enjoy, and thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Help from unexpected places

Peter looked at his watch and then at the girls in his arms, they had been sleeping for about three hours, his arms were numb as well as his butt, he knew they needed to get moving. He gently woke them up "Kayla? Kiesha? You need to wake up, come on girls." They moaned a little and then slowly lifted their heads; Kayla looked at Peter and asked in a groggy voice "how long have we been out?" "About three hours now, I am sure Jamie knows we are gone, so we have got to get moving." They all stood up and dusted them selves off, Kiesha looked around and saw something move behind the dumpster, "Peter, I don't think we are alone, something is back there." Peter guided Kiesha to stand next to Kayla and he alone went to check it out, he walked around the side and noticed a ruff looking man in a tattered and torn coat and a brown had that was over his face, he looked as though he was sleeping. Peter walked back to the girls and said "it's a street bum, we had better get going before he wakes up, the streets can get pretty mean." They walked back out to the side walk, Kayla felt her stomach turn she was getting hungry, "Peter, do you have your wallet on you?" Peter felt his back pocket, sure enough he found his wallet in there, and he opened it up and found a 100-dollar bill, three dimes, two pennies, a quarter, and a credit card. "I have enough money to possibly get us a room in a motel, lets go find one. They walked for what seemed like forever, they found a small hotel up the road, they walked in and Peter had no trouble getting them a room, after they went up to find it then walked back down and out the front doors, they decided they needed some cloths so they walked to the closest clothing store and bought three out fits a piece, they went back to their hotel and took turns taking showers and changing cloths, Peter ordered room service and the three of them shared Hamburgers, onion rings, catsup, tomatoes, waters and Peter had a beer. After they finished their meal, they decided they needed some sleep on something more comfortable, so Kayla and Peter shared the bed next to the wall and Kiesha got the bed by the window.

Meanwhile… 

A man with blond hair and blue eyes walked from his car into the building, he had seen the three enter the building and wanted to find them, behind him his daughter followed close behind "dad, why are we in Indiana? I want to go back home!" the man smiled at her and said "I told you we aren't leaving until I find Peter, Kayla, and Kiesha, I saw them coming in here, so we will find them." He walked up to the front desk, "excuse me, I was wondering if Peter Riggs checked in this afternoon?" the young woman looked up and said, " I am sorry, but no one has checked in by that name." She scanned the computer files and said "was he with any one else?" "Yes twin girls, maybe he used the name Thornton, Kayla Thornton." " Yes a Kayla Thornton has checked in with in the last hour." "Can you direct me to their room?" "Room 1143." "Thank you miss." They walked up the stairs and found room 1143, Dylan knocked several times and got no answer, "dad, maybe they left?" "They have to be here, where else do they have to go?" "Why don't we come back later?" " Good idea, lets go get a bite to eat and come back." Dylan and Araya walked to the elevator and went down to the dinning room to get something to eat.

Meanwhile… 

Back in room 1143 Kiesha roused a round a little when she could hear some people out side the door talking then she could hear some one say that they would be back, she knew that her sister and Peter should know about this but they were asleep and she knew that Kayla more then any one needed her sleep, so Kiesha got up quietly and walked to the door, she saw a man in a gray sweater and tan pants walking with what looked like a teenager to the elevator, she remembered seeing him the day she was diagnosed with Skitsofrinia. She opened the door slowly looking back at the two sleeping figures she crept out of the room and followed the pair, only she went on the next elevator, she got in and pushed the button to go to the lobby once there she walked around until she saw the man again, they were walking to the dinning room, the young girl had looked back and saw her she hid behind a plant but too late the girl had gotten her fathers attention. Dylan looked back he caught a glimpse of Kiesha, he knew if it that was Kayla she would have walked up to them and not hide, he looked down at Araya and said "stay here, I wanna make sure that is one of the Thornton twins." "Ok dad." Dylan walked over to Kiesha, "Kayla?" Kiesha came out of her hiding spot and said, "no I'm Kiesha, Kayla and Peter are upstairs sleeping." "Why didn't you open the door when I was up there?" "Hello I have been kidnapped, held at gun point and threatened to be killed sorry for not trusting you at first." "Good point, do you have your room key?" Kiesha felt her pocket, she knew she forgot something, "oops, Kayla will let us in." "Have you eaten yet?" "Yea we had room service, but that was a little wile ago." "Well come on then I will treat you to dinner and then we will go back upstairs." "That sounded wrong but ok." Dylan rolled his eyes and said, "you two really are related." She just laughed and walked with him, after eating and paying for their meal and after getting something for Kayla and Peter they walked upstairs and Kiesha knocked on the door after about five minutes Kayla opened the door, "Kiesha! Oh my gosh where did you go… Dylan? Araya? What are you guys doing here?" Peter walked out of the bathroom and saw his friend and his daughter, "Dylan? What? How did you know where we were? Let alone where our room was?" Kayla motioned for the three to come in she gave Kiesha a quick hug and shut the door, Dylan tried to explain "Peter I followed you, it took me about ten minutes to figure out that you were going to leave and find Kayla your self so after I heard that you had dropped Lu off I went over there and Jonas told me what direction you were going in so I followed you all the way to the gas station, I lost the trail once I found your jeep abandoned, but the gas station attendant told me what direction the van was going in so I followed it, I would say that the bomb chick must have been speeding because I couldn't find the jeep, then this morning about 5 or 6 Lu text messaged me and told me the van's license plat number I gave it to the police and then kept an eye on any vans that were parked, I did see one at about 8 this morning barrel down the street and into a hospital parking lot I circled the parking lot and found the van but there wasn't any one in it, so I figured the three of you went inside, so I waited right next to the van, unfortunately being awake for almost two days took its toll and I fell asleep right there in the parking lot for a few hours but I woke up when I could hear the van doors open up, I recognized Jamie from the news bulletin on a television I saw in a department store window she got in the van and noticed that you guys were gone, she ran back inside, I didn't wait to find out what she would do next so I drove up the road and I saw you three coming out of an ally but I didn't stop, you guys looked so tired that I didn't think you could handle any more surprises, so I drove around for a wile and I saw you go inside the hotel so I parked and followed you, but Araya needed to use the bathroom so we went to find one and I left her to find out if the three of you had left, the guy at the front desk would not tell me a thing so Araya and I left again we came back a few more hours later and I asked a different person at the desk, this time she gave me your room number so I came up here and no one answered the door, so we walked back down stairs, I guess I must have woken Kiesha up, but seeing as she didn't know me she didn't answer the door, she followed us downstairs, Araya saw her hiding behind a pillar and I talked to Kiesha for a moment and we came back up here and here we are." Peter was floored by what his friend and colleague was saying, "wow, I wonder if RittenHouse knows you're gone?" " I have been gone for two days I think they know, Lu told them where I was." Every one was in shock over the whole ordeal, Araya was sitting on one of the beds half asleep, Dylan looked at the clock on the table it was around 8:39pm '_poor Araya had been up all day and night for the last two days she must be tired_' "do you guys mind if we stay here and then we can all go back to Pennsylvania in the morning?" Peter gave his friend a grateful smile and said "sure I don't care, I will order a fold out bed, the girls can share a bed I will take the other one and you can take the fold out." Kayla looked over at the beds "three people cant fit in that bed?" "I was talking about you and Kiesha sharing one bed, the couch folds out and Dylan can take the fold out bed." Dylan looked around the room and said, "how about Araya and I can take one bed you take the couch, and the twins take the other bed?" Kiesha and Kayla said in unison "works for us." Peter looked at the twins and then back at Araya and then to Dylan "I think that will be better." Peter walked over to the closet and found an extra pillow, he walked over to the couch and put the pillow down and looked over at the others, Dylan with the help of Kayla got Araya under the covers, she slept the entire time, Kiesha was already in bed watching her sister, Peter laid down and already started to fall asleep, Dylan laid down beside his daughter, and rolled onto his side, Kayla was the only one still awake, she walked over to Peter she spoke in a quite voice "do you want a blanket? Kiesha and I don't sleep with comforters, I'm taking it off the bed in a sec." "No sweaty I am fine." "Ok." Kayla took the comforter off the bed just as she was about to throw it on the floor she noticed Peter was sound asleep, she placed the blanket on him, and then climbed into bed herself. As she was drifting off she felt her sister shift in bed and scoot closer to her, "Kiesha? Are you cold?" Kiesha was hearing voices and they were telling her violent things, "no I am scared, I can hear those voices again." It dawned on Kayla that her sister hadn't taken her medication in days, so no wonder she was having a relapse, she spoke in a soft voice "its ok sis, I wont let any thing happen to you." Kiesha drifted off to sleep snuggled up against her sister for comfort; Kayla fell asleep shortly there after.

* * *

**A/N: hope you all like this chapter! I am not done with Jamie and Roy yet, as Dylan said Jamie knows that Kayla, Kiesha and Peter are no longer in the van, so in the next chapter you will learn about what happened to Roy, and there is more to come, their adventure is not over yet, and I have a surprise for all my readers at the end of the story! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Relapse part 1

Disclaimer: see chapter one…

Summary: what is going to happen if Kiesha doesn't get her meds soon? And what ever happened to Roy and Jamie? Why did Roy have a seizure? And is every one out of the woods? Find out in part one of relapse.

Chapter 5: Relapse part 1

Kayla was awaken hours later by some one crying, she looked over and saw Kiesha trying to be quiet, as she cried, tears were streaming down her face, Kayla sat up and asked "what's the matter? Are you ok?"

Kiesha looked at her sister and said, "I am scared, some one is after me." "Are the voices telling you that?" Kiesha nodded yes as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks, Kayla wrapped her arms around her and said soothingly to her "its ok, no one is coming after you, your safe here with me, Peter and Dylan." Kiesha continued to cry, Kayla started to get up "come here, let's go for a walk and maybe you will feel better." She was sure hoping she knew what she was doing, she knew full well her sister was having a relapse, and taking her out of the room wasn't such a good idea but she didn't want every one to wake up, she led Kiesha into the hallway, after making sure no one was around they walked to the far end of the hall and sat on the window seat, "Kiesha? What are all of those voices saying to you?"

Kiesha sniffled "they keep saying that I should just end this and kill myself, earlier they were saying to me to run away from here." Kayla smiled simpathecaly and said, "I wont let you do that, and its ok I am here." Kayla stood back up and lead her sister back up the hall, they walked around the hotel for a wile then went back to the room and went back to bed. Kiesha was finally able to go to sleep, Kayla fell back to sleep right after her.

Out side the hotel a van drove past silently, the driver was Jamie and she was ticked off, she drove up and down the streets, she knew her hostages couldn't have gotten away, Roy was still in the hospital he had some pressure building up in his spine where Kayla had done surgery to remove the bullet, the doctors were able to fix the problem he is currently conches and totally alert, from the hospital Jamie had called their friends, they were going to drive up to help Jamie get her hostages back. She had no idea that they were right under her nose, 'the hotel she was currently driving in front of' she kept on driving and circling the block.

Back inside the hotel room Kayla woke up and felt her stomach start to do flip flops, she ran for the bathroom, she did this about five times until she finally fell back to sleep the next morning Peter woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing, he looked over and Kayla practically stumbled on her way back from the bathroom, "feeling ok?" Kayla gave him the death glare and said, "don't ask! I spent most of the night either walking around the hotel with Kiesha or throwing up in the bathroom." Dylan roused around and sat up, "good morning guys, every one sleep ok?"

Kayla gave him the same look she gave Peter, "don't ask!" Araya woke up as well followed by Kiesha who looked up at her sister and had to ask, "are you feeling alright?" Kayla looked over at her sister and said in a loud voice "I am pregnant! I have morning sickness! So no I don't feel alright!" Peter stood up and walked to the bathroom, he turned just for a second to say, "You must be having a girl to be having mood swings like this!" Kayla picked up a pillow and threw it at him; he dashed for the bathroom before the pillow bounced off the wall and to the floor. She sat down on the bed and ran her hands threw her hair; she looked up when Peter came back "Peter, I am so sorry for snapping at you…"

"Kayla its ok, its expected in pregnant woman to be a little testy." Kayla stood up and gave Peter a kiss, after they broke apart she said, "I'm so glad that your understanding about this." Araya looked at them and said, "get a room would ya!" and stormed off to the bathroom, Dylan chuckled at his daughter and said, "well she is right, you two need your own room." Peter grabbed a pillow and threw it at his friend, "shut up West!" every one got their things together and got down to the dinning room just in time for a late breakfast little did they know that as they ate Jamie was just outside the hotel talking on her car phone talking to the other gang members that lived in the area as well as the ones from Pennsylvania, the gang was so large that it spread threw out the eastern to mid part of the united states, so Jamie had connections every where. She got on the phone with one of the bigger men that had been in the garage several days before, "hey its me, look the doctor and her sister got away from me, I also picked up the doctors boyfriend the thing is the doctor is pregnant so we really do have to let her go, we cant keep her if she is gonna be moody."

"You could always use the baby as insurance down the road if she gives you trouble." "She isn't that far along, she wont have the baby until summer at least." The man on the other end thought about it for a moment "what about Roy? How is he doing?" "He is in the hospital here in Indiana." "What happened" "some pressure built up around his spine again and the doctors here did surgery to fix it, he is fine now, in fact he is walking again. Hey listen I gotta go my hostages ran away from me, I am not totally for sure but I think I may have just upped the stakes with hostages." "What do you mean?" " I just saw two more people go into this hotel and I think I just saw one of the twins in the lobby. I will call you back if I can find them." "By girl and peace out." Jamie parked the van and got out, she walked up to the hotel and went inside she walked up to the desk and asked "did a set of twins and a tall blond dude check in here?"

the man at the counter looked at her strangely and asked "why do you want to know?" "Well they are my friends, I am just looking for them, we are all on our way to our class reunion and I told them to meet me here and we would drive there together." "Where is the reunion?" "Montana, we all live in Pennsylvania." The man raised his eyebrows, he glanced down at the newspaper he was reading and saw on the front page the very girl that was standing before him, she was wanted for kidnapping, " what is your name?" "Jamie Darrow." It was then she relised that she was being suspected, she looked around the lobby and saw two older men reading the newspaper and there on the front page was her and Roy as well as the twins, her face went white she knew she was in trouble. She looked at the man again and said "why wont you tell me where my friends are?" wile she had been distracted the man behind the counter had activated the silent alarm, within moments a swat team came into the lobby, Jamie turned and ran, she bolted up the stairs the police followed her, she ran head on into some one as she got to the second floor, Jamie heard a gasp followed by a "you've got to be kidding me!" Jamie looked at whom she ran into, it was non other then Kiesha, Kiesha got up and ran up the hall, Kayla shouted after her "stop! Kiesha!" just then Jamie lurched forward and grabbed Kayla before she could move, "every one stand back!" Jamie pulled a gun out of her pants and held it up to Kayla, Peter felt his breath catch he looked over at the officers who at this point had raised there guns also, one officer said "Jamie just calm down." Jamie held the gun tighter in her grip and said, "Calm down! All I want is to get to Montana! All I want is for Kayla to cooperate and stay with me!"

Kayla tensed up at the sound of that, threw all the commotion no one noticed as Dylan slipped away up the hall after Kiesha. Araya watched her father slip away, she felt scared as Peter stepped closer to her, and he wondered what was going to happen next. Jamie started to walk with Kayla over to the elevator she looked at Peter and shouted "get your ass over here now! And bring the brat with you!" Araya stayed close to Peter as he led her to the elevator, the police dropped their weapons when the sound of the gun cocked in Jamie's hand. "Any one who follows us will see two lives being taken! The doctors life and her baby!" Kayla felt her face grow white as a sheet at Jamie's words, by this point she could feel tears streaming down her face, she stole a glance at Peter and saw him holding Araya protectively and they both had tears in their eyes one of with tears of fear and the other fear, worry, and anger.

Back in the hall, Dylan ran after Kiesha, who was running faster up the hall she finally came to a stop, she turned and saw a blond man running towards her, she couldn't remember if she knew him or not, some thing told her to runaway from this man. As Dylan got closer he noticed that her eyes were becoming blood shot and she had a fearful look in her eyes, he stopped about five feet from her and spoke softly "Kiesha, its ok, don't you remember me? I am Dylan West, we met yesterday down in the lobby with my daughter." He could tell Kiesha didn't trust him or believe him, he heard Peter and Kayla talking about Kiesha's meds for schizophrenia and that she hadn't taken them in days…

**A/N: **am I being evil? Leaving it like that? He he he he… ok I would like to take a moment and thank those that have bared with me on this story and I would like to thank those who have reviewed from chapters 1 thru 4 so far: **hays, S and C sisters, strongmed/ Kayla' n Peter, starykid, belle, rosablasifann08, dark halliwell, arwennicole, Jacqueline Waugh, and Grace. **Thanks guys for hanging in there with me! I do have a surprise for all of you Kayla fans its concerning her baby she is carrying… cant say anything more or I will give it away. The next chapter is based off the episode 'my sister, my doctor, myself' I have been waiting for it to air so that I could get some ideas for Kiesha's character. For all of you that watched that episode, stay tuned for chapter 6 it will be plenty long, a lot of things happen in it. And there will be two surprise characters appearing. Enjoy the story! Peace out!


	6. notice

**Notice **

**my laptop died on me right in the middle of my writing chapter 6 of what if things were different, don't worry my dear readers i havent quite writing on you, i have to re write the chapter by memory, so it may take a lot longer then i expected. I should have it up with in 7 days or so.**

**Thanks to all of you that have read my story so far, please wile your waiting on what if things were different check out my other stories i have written.**

**Catcha all laterz!**

**rangerfanforever**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers this is Rangerfanforever!

I had started writing (what if things were different) a year ago and i have had

internet and personal problems since. But now i am back and in the writing spirit again be looking for an update by at least Halloween or November 1st

thank you all for being so patient with me!


End file.
